Another Day
by Pookyilicous
Summary: This is the rewrite of No one said it was easy. I changed the name because I felt that the song Another Day fits better then the old title. Thanks xx obvious characters belong to BBC.
1. The Anger Within

Everything outside was grey and the rain splattered the windows. The sun, which was hidden behind dark rolling clouds, only made the scene worse, casting shadows and bleakness over Norway. The passing cars were shades of grey in the light and shined mysteriously in the downpour.

Jackie, the Doctor and Rose sat inside the car, the heating on full blast because they were cold and wet. There was silence, a neutral silence inside the car. Rose knew the Doctor well, but she still wondered about the words he had whispered in her ear on the beach, were they how she felt? Could she ever love this Doctor?

Jackie was thinking about Rose and how she had distanced herself from the family and her friends since being 'rescued' to a different dimension. At first she seemed to be coping, but as time went on she became less responsive. She eventually got her own flat, but the phone calls become more awkward, then she called less and less and they eventually stopped altogether. Rose didn't talk to her like she used to, even when they did see each other. Maybe, now that he was back, she would be like the old Rose again.

Rose couldn't believe that with all the danger she had been part of on their adventures, that she could fall in love with a man so old and yet so childish. Sometimes she forgot that he was 900 years her senior. When he regenerated she thought she had lost her best friend, but the new Doctor had become more than that to her. The Doctor she was sitting next to, although he looked the same, was different. She would have to see how they coped together. Would being mortal play on their strengths or tug at their weaknesses, and potentially create a void in which both of them would suffer?

When she turned to look at him, he seemed lost in thought as she had been a moment ago.

He was angry with himself, he was the only one of his kind. He was haunted by thoughts of the timewar; what he had done there and how much hurt it caused him because of all the people he had lost. Now he thought about it, he was a raw shell of what he could be and what he was once. Maybe Rose could help him become the man she deserved.

He felt angry not being able to keep Rose safe. He had let her go. She looked terrible now; thinner, ill and tired and his stupidity had caused that. The purple shadows under her eyes told him a thousand things: she had not taken this situation lightly, she seemed dead in some respects, like he had killed her spirit. Giving her warm hand a squeeze, she returned the gesture but didn't turn to look at him.

At the motel they had separate rooms. Rose needed some time alone, which worried her but she was so confused, she just wanted time to think properly. The Doctor had walked her to her room, kissed her goodnight and slipped into his own room next door. Both of them sat on their beds at the same time. The Doctor was on his back with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and he fell asleep almost instantly. Rose, who was in the room next door, sat there staring at the wall in front of her. When she woke, she lay curled in a ball in the middle of the bed. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, the display told her it was 3am.

The Doctor woke suddenly, wondering what had pulled him away from the wonderful dream he had been having about had been there wedding.. There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Who is it" he called from the bed,

"Your worst nightmare; now let me in" said a voice he recognised

"Oh I don't know about nightmare" he got up and smiled at his own little joke, he opened the door to a very tired looking Rose

"I look terrible I know; can I come in please?" she smiled slightly as he stepped aside to let her into his room.

Hearing the sound of mattress springs contract, he turned to see her sitting on the bed.

when he turned and saw Rose sitting on the bed; he stopped dead. She sat where he had vacated just moments beforehand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rose why are you crying, Whats wrong?" he pleaded kneeling in front of her.

She frowned and wiped away the tears "sorry, I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I guess that was kind of impossible "

"well it was bound to be emotional considering that you haven't seen me in a year" he sighed and reached for her hand that lay in her lap, when their hands touched she jumped. He looked at her face, he saw shock, regret and the one thing that gave him hope, because he saw the hope in her eyes to.

She got up, leaving the Doctor kneeling by the bed, he watched her as she walked toward the window. Neither said anything for a while, Rose looked out into the dark forest that surrounded the back of the motel they in, it looked peaceful.

"Doctor, Do you want to go for a walk?"

He didn't answer, and even though she wanted to turn and see his expression; she kept a virgil on the forest, spotting an owl fly from one tree to another.

He got up off his knees and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned his chin on her shoulder near her ear

"Where did you want to go?" he whispered

"In there" she murmured, pointing into the forest.

"Ok, sounds like an adventure" He smiled.

Rose twisted so she stood facing him; tears still running down her cheeks. He put his hand to her cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb. She smiled weakly up at him, he lowered his head to catch her lips in his.

She pulled away almost instantly, he tried to hide the anger that flared within him.

I'm sorry Doctor, I shouldn't of come here tonight"

"Did i do something wrong?, I thought you wanted me to kiss you, to try and show what i feel for you"

Rose wasn't used to this behaviour. "You never used to be like this, what happened to you?"

"I have always felt this way about you, the part that is Donna in me, i think now allows me to express it. I'm not sure anymore to be honest, I'm just going with it at the moment"

She giggled, "Thats one thing that hasn't changed then"

He looked confused for a moment and then smiled ruefully.

As they walked into the forest the Doctor tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. he frowned again, (what was wrong with her, What had i done for her to react like this?) he thought to himself as he slowed to let Rose gather some distance.

When she stopped he walked into her, pushing her to the ground.

"Rose, are you ok?" she was still crying, sitting on the ground she looked so lost. He bent down to her level; he held out his hand Rose accepted the hand. he pulled her up a little to roughly and she crashed into his chest. When she was grounded safely they looked down at their joined hands, her expression changed and she pulled her hand away.

"Rose, what the hell is going on? I can't take much more of this silence from you, it's killing me. I know i've broken you're heart once before, maybe more times, I might even deserve this silence. But please, I'm begging you. Tell me what is going on?"

"I wish... I could do... this... i...don't.. want to.... hurt... you!" struggling to get the words out between her sobbing

"Do what?"

"Give up on loving the life i had before, In the TARDIS, the other Doctor"

"Ohh...."

"I love you... I'm in love with you....that is why i can't give you up. You are him, but your better then that, you can grow old and die with me. it makes me feel happier, it shouldn't! I shouldn't want you dead"

"Rose i am happy to die..." she cut him off

"No... Don't say that, I don't want you to die..." she sighed "I shouldn't wish you to die, I never did before"

"Rose, if i had to choose someone to die with it would always be you"

"You can't promise that, neither can i" she sighed "I don't want to die alone"

"This isn't about me dieing is it?" frowning he took her chin into his hand, and waited for her to look at him "You think I'm going to leave you again" he saw emotions cross her eyes: despair, anger, relief, hope, she nodded her head sadly.

This time he wasn't going to leave, he had to make her see that. He leaned toward her and captured her lips with his.

Her back found a tree, as once again she was mesmerized, by his kiss.

When the need for air became to much he pulled away. They were both standing there breathing heavily

"I will never leave you intentionally without the meaning to come back, Rose Tyler!" she smiled...


	2. The Doctor's Little Trick

The airport was crowded, the noise made Rose feel light headed. She grabbed the Doctors arm and smiled at his unspoken question of worry. They got to the main desk where they would collect their tickets. Rose realised at this point that they had no luggage which would probably cause some strange looks and even more questions, but the thing that worried her most was that the Doctor didn't even have ID.

As the lady asked the Doctor for ID, Rose turned to him with a look of horror on her face. She was shocked now, he smiled happily back at her; pulling out a leather wallet, and he showed the lady at the desk. She nodded and typed in the name she gave him.

It was 12am by the time they sat down in the waiting area, and 5 hours since they had last eaten; Jackie gave her daughter Rose was given money by her mother and told to go buy food.

Jackie turned to the Doctor;  
"Will you leave her?"  
"Never again" he said truthfully She wasn't convinced "I don't think she can survive you leaving again, actually I know she won't" he winced at the last statement, knowing it was the truth.

Rose arrived back to see an expressionless boyfriend; could she even call him, her boyfriend? Maybe not, but it seemed right. She studied his face while they ate, he seemed to be thinking about something; she hoped her mum hadn't said anything horrid or mean. The thought struck her like a punch in the gut, her mother had obviously wanted to talk to him, what had she said?

The Doctor noticed his girlfriend's sudden change of expression and posture; he could call her that, his girlfriend. Why not? He loved her, she loved him.

They were called to board the plane an hour later, all three had been happy not to be waiting anymore. They walked to the plane; the Doctor held Rose's hand as they entered the plane and Rose was making sure they didn't lose Jackie in the crowd. Once they were on the plane they ran into a few issues. As they had been some of the last people called there weren't many seats left, Jackie said she would sit alone and let Rose and the Doctor sit together.

The plane landed in London Heathrow in the early hours of the morning. Jackie got up to check if Rose and the Doctor were awake, as she walked over she looked out the window. The sun was bright and low on the horizon; Rose was awake but still very tired; her head resting on the Doctors shoulder. He had been looking at something that Jackie recognised; she didn't ask what it was. Rose was awake she got up and stretched out her back, the Doctor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap; she sat there trying to calm the giggles that were bubbling to the surface. Jackie smiled at her daughter's happiness as she watched the doctor hug her tightly to himself. Jackie had stopped in the isle 3 rows back watching the scene; she didn't want to ruin the happiness but they were being told to get off the plane.

When they stepped into the airport, the Doctor heard Jackie squeal and run forward and when he looked up he saw Pete. There was a woman standing next to him, who he didn't know; she was standing next to a pram, he guessed it was little Tony. Jackie was hugging Pete, his face was almost purple and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Rose's father; shaking the offered hand made him feel like a teen again and he hadn't felt like a teen for 900 years or so.  
Rose let go of his arm, ducked under the doctor s arm and gave her father a hug around his waist. Pete seemed shocked for a moment, but put his hands over his daughters back; a tear rolled down his cheek. When Rose finally let go Pete had wiped away the tear. He looked down at his daughter with a wide smile on his face, kissing her on the cheek and squeezing her shoulders tightly. The Doctor realised why, Rose had pushed away her family, and he felt anger flare inside him. The Doctor was then introduced to Christine, who looked after Tony.

They walked to the car park, and Rose screamed happily, she ran toward a small white car. She turned around and ran back to her dad, who gave her an envelope in her hand. When she walked past the Doctor she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.

Once Tony was strapped in, they left the airport. The Doctor had to fight Rose to be able to drive the car; Rose argued for ages as to who was to drive. Rose was over tired and as soon as the Doctor started driving she was falling asleep.

He smiled affectionately at her sleeping form and pulled into a side road to recline her seat and search in her boot for a blanket he found her jacket, throwing it over her legs; he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. The GPS was very helpful in finding his way to Jackie's house. Jackie had invited Rose and Doctor over for Dinner and to stay the night if they so wished.

An hour and a half, they arrived at Jackie's house. Rose was still sleeping in the passenger seat; he walked around the car and opened her door. He pulled off the jackets and threw them on the back seat of the car.

When the Doctor had coaxed Rose out of her slumber, as they walked to the door he slung his arm around her shoulders, her arm came to rest on his waist. They walked towards the home of Jackie and Pete; the Doctor observed that the house was almost mansion sized which surprised him greatly.


	3. The Flat

**The Shopping trip**

**Sorry about the long wait guys i hope this chapte is worth the wait though...  
**

* * *

Morning broke over the gardens that surrounded the house. Rose was sitting by the window watching the sun rise over the trees, the autumn colour leafs that lay on the ground were glowing. There were hardly any clouds in the sky, and the light breeze that blew through the window was calming.

She had wondered around the house this morning, somehow ending up in the spare room; she knew why she had come here, the Doctor was in this room and he was standing by HIS window Hearing a shuffle behind her she turned round hoping would woken up but she was wrong, he had moved but she smiled happily as he lay there. Rose felt brave and she moved over towards the bed; sitting down next to him.

He heard his door open, and heard Rose walk towards the window; he was about to get out of bed and surprise her his extra pillow feel to the floor and his surprise was ruined. He lay back hoping that the different position would make it seem like he had just turned over and not tried to get up. He was surprised himself when Rose walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. The Doctor heard Rose sigh and opened his eyes, what he saw made him gasp.

That moment she looked down she smiled; her eyes twinkled with adoration and unashamed devotion. Leaning forward their lips touched for an instant before Rose pulled away and yawned loudly. The Doctor sat there mouth open and a glint in his eyes, he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

Breakfast was hectic, that's the only word the Doctor could use to describe the pandemonium that was unfolding in front of him. Tony was having a tantrum because his mother didn't let him have a fried breakfast. Eventually she cooked some bacon and made him a sandwich. After breakfast Rose went to have a shower and get dressed, leaving the Doctor and Pete to chat while Jackie wrestled Tony into some clothes in the next room.

Pete offered his apologies to the Doctor because Tony was now screaming madly at his mother. Pete got up and motioned for the Doctor to follow, he led the Doctor into the garden. Bird song could be heard all around them, and the running of water.

"Your house and garden are amazing Pete, but not as amazing as the people who are in it"

"Thank you...Doctor?"

"Call me John if you want, Doctor is fine too. Although I was thinking of changing my name"

"Ok I'll stick with Doctor for now"

"DOCTOR!!"

The Doctor jumped at the loudness of the voice, Jackie Tyler. She had a nasty slapping hand and a powerful voice all wrapped up in that human body, not a woman to be on the wrong side of at any point.

He turned to see Pete smiling at him, a knowing look in his eye.

"You'd better get going before she blows a fuse, because I am not clearing up afterwards"

The Doctor ran towards the house, thanking Pete as he went. Reaching the house he saw little Tony in dungarees and a blue t-shirt with black socks with little trainer's. Jackie smiled sweetly at the Doctor as he came to a standstill in front of a woman who scared him, just a little.

"Is there anything wrong Jackie?"

"Nope, Rose was calling, she hasn't learnt the ways of man calling yet"

He gave her a confused look and walked past her into the house, walking up the stairs to the bedroom he knew was Rose's. His hand reached to knock on the door, but when it flew opened his hand fell upon her breast. Her shocked expression turned into amusement when she looked into the Doctor's eyes.

Yanking back his hand before he embarrassed himself further, Rose stood there, her face a delightful shade of pink, and he could feel the heat in his face rise.

"You're mum said you wanted me"

"Oh yes, Doctor of course, I DO want you"

Her eyes were full of love and admiration but there was something else there that he couldn't explain.

She smiled sweetly at him, as they walked through the shopping centre; she had dragged him along to buy new clothes. Of course he needed a whole new wardrobe, so that meant hours upon hours of shopping and trying on clothes and shoes.

By lunchtime they had got most of his wardrobe returning to the car 3 times to deposit countless bags that couldn't be carried. They sat down at a table, and ordered something to eat and a drink.

"Right we have: shoes, socks, shirts, the suits are on order, we have jogging bottoms, polo shirts, underwear and of course a new pair of converse. Do we need any more than that?"

"I don't think so, that has to be everything, although... Wait here I've got to get something"

Rose watched as the Doctor walked off. The Doctor returned 5 minutes later with a bunch of flowers, he smiled as he handed her the flowers and sat down in his seat. Rose was smiling wildly at him, he smiled back.

They left after their lunch, the Doctor drove back to Rose's home. He unloaded all the bags he could carry, Rose only grabbed one armful of bags, closed boot and locked the car. They walked through the car park reaching the lift; the Doctor put all the bags down when they got in. Took a deep breath and hauled the bags into Rose's flat, number 137.

They did this again and again until all the shopping was in the flat, the doctor counted 30 bags. While the Doctor had gone to the car to bring the last load of bags up Rose had made tea and brought out some biscuits. They sat at the dining room table staring at all the bags, suddenly aware that there wasn't that much space in a 1 bedroom flat, they would manage though.

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I've not been 100% for a while and then writer's block for ages after that. Really sorry about the wait though**

**Love you all, please review :D I love reviews XD**

**xx**


	4. A new beggining for all

**Chapter 4**

**This one has been hard to write, I've been able to write poetry but not fan fiction and it's been rather irritating, I'm going to try and make up for the long time between chapter's with this one though.**

**Thanks for sticking with me on this**

A new beginning for all Part 1

Rose walked into her room and plunked the doctor's bags on the bed; he followed doing the same thing. Rose sat near the bags and took her shoes off, sighing she got up and walked to her wardrobe and opened the doors.

She laughed half-heartedly and put the shoes on the bottom of the wardrobe "there isn't any room in there. We'll have to go see Charlie"

"Who's Charlie?" the Doctor asked suspiciously

"Doctor, I can hear that tone, he's my bloody landlord. He might have a spare wardrobe for you to use. Come on" she grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the flat.

They got to the lifts, Rose still dragging the Doctor along by his tie.

"You don't have to keep strangling me now you know"

"I know, but it's funny to see you under MY control"

"Oh ha, ha, ha..." he hadn't noticed how close she was standing until now, her arm was touching his chest and his hand was dangerously close to her arse. She must of realised this too because she looked up at him, with an intensity that hadn't been present before. She pulled on his tie gently, bringing those lips closer to hers. Rose could smell something new, aftershave?! The aftershave they had got him today and it smelt good on him.

Their lips met, gently at first then with more force, she inhaled sharply as the Doctor pushed her against the mirrored wall behind her, shoving his body roughly against hers. The amount of times he had wanted this, it had become unbearable sometimes to resist the urge to kiss her.

The only thing that made him stop is when Rose froze, he pulled away to see a man with blonde hair staring in shock at them. Rose had gone bright red; she pushed the Doctor off her gently as not to offend him.

"Uh hi Charlie, this is um... My boyfriend, um"

"Hi my name is Dr. Daryl Smith"

Rose gave him a funny look, he smiled at her and the look disappeared, she turned back to Charlie. He shook the Doctor's hand and smiled and hugged Rose in a friendly manner.

"Is there something you came for Rose?"

"Yes, do you by any chance have a spare wardrobe lying around? I also need to talk about having this one move in with me" she indicated the Doctor standing next to her.

"I'll have to look for the paperwork later, but I believe I do have the thing you're looking for. Follow me!"

Charlie took off down the corridor pulling out a large ring of keys; he stopped at a door on his left and motioned for them to follow him into the room. The room itself was very dusty and full of furniture. He turned towards Rose and handed her the key to the room, take whatever wardrobe you want and just make a note. When you're done lock the door and post the key through my door, I have to be off now, got to get to the bank before it's too late.

Charlie shook the Doctor's hand smiled at Rose and walked out of the room.

"Well that was interesting" the Doctor jibed

"Behave Doctor and who's this Daryl? I thought you're name was John"

"I'm sorry, I only though of changing it yesterday" he pulled some papers from his inside pocket, was going to tell you when we got in but we got distracted.

Her cheeks flushed a little at the memory of what went on in the lift.

"Come on Doctor, let's find you a wardrobe before we die of old age" She froze and a tear escaped her eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Rose, love does strange things, to those who refuse to accept what it makes us feel. You love me but you don't want to be hurt and I not growing old would have hurt you anyhow. It did and still does hurt you and now I can grow old but you are still hurting yourself"

"I don't want to be selfish; you are a great man and I never want to stop you from being who you are meant to be"

"I was that man because of you, and I need you now more than ever"

The Doctor knew she accepted what he had said to her, because she smiled slightly and continued the search for the wardrobe...

About twenty minutes later she heard "Rose, Rose over here I found the perfect thing" As she walked over she noticed a oak wardrobe, she was amazed at what she saw and knew why he had chosen it.

Rose and the Doctor half carried half dragged the large wardrobe through the corridor towards the lift, Rose ran back to lock the door and post the little key into Charlie's letterbox.

Rose slumped onto the bed and the Doctor had collapsed near the wardrobe, it had been hard work moving everything around enough to fit the new addition. The Doctor got up and came back 5 minutes later with a cup of tea for both of them. They sat in comfortable silence why they drank it.

Part 2

Living in a flat was strange for the Doctor, he had stayed in houses before but he now shared this flat with Rose which felt even stranger. Rose seemed so at home here and he felt alien, well besides being half-alien.

The first time they had gone shopping the Doctor had nearly had a heart attack at what had to be bought and how much it cost. He was so used to memories of food just being there. He saw that Rose had to deal with a lot without the help of the TARDIS, he actually felt lazy for it.

After a month living with Rose he got a job at torchwood, he was highly regarded because he knew so much about well everything. He got a highly paid job as the manager of a research unit inside torchwood itself. They were enjoying being close again and becoming more than just friends. Life was becoming what Rose would call normal, but the Doctor was still having issues with adjusting to being in one place. He sorely missed his TARDIS and the adventures he had had in it.

He became interested in finding ways of looking to grow his TARDIS, he knew how just needed to get the materials together to do so.

Rose had got a promotion a couple months later, she was a field agent at the Galaxy hub originally, but now she worked at a Hub called Phoenix, as the supervisor. She was sad to change hub but because She and the Doctor had got a place outside of Hertfordshire. Rose hadn't been allowed to see the whole house because it was a present for her. He had shown her a lot of the new house, there were areas he didn't want her to see just yet.

He had something special planned for her, and he hoped she liked what he had arranged.

Everything was moved out within 2 weeks and Rose was getting impatient to see her new house. In January they were moved into the new house. One last trip from the flat, they had emptied the flat and packed the car said goodbye to Charlie and given the keys over. Rose was relaxing in the car while the Doctor now named Daryl Smith was driving to their new place at last; She was excited and raring to get into the new place. Daryl smiled at her, she knew nothing of his plans, and well if she did she didn't say a word.

As they arrived, Rose gasped at the size of the place "How did you afford this Doctor" (she still felt weird calling her Daryl in private).

"You're dad helped me a little, It's his present to you"

She blushed and smiled, "I'll have to call him later"

He got out of the car and was at Rose's door to pull her up into his arms, he was going to enjoy the next hour or two with her. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her to the front steps of the house. This was the best part of it, he told her to close her eyes, she did as told and her held her hand and walked Rose into the hallway.

Rose felt the Doctor's hand slip out of hers, but heard him tell her not to open her eyes.

When she was allowed to open her eyes she was staring at the most wonderful sight, stain glass windows going up to the second floor, her eyes were drawn up to the top, but it didn't stop and she gazed speechless at the ceiling, it was just amazing.

The Doctor coughed lightly to get her attention, and when she turned towards him smiling. he was kneeling in from of her, his hands outstretched holding something black in his hands.

I really hope you liked that, I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think of it, that means leaving me a review XD, I would love more reviews.

Thanks so much for reading and waiting for this, I am sorry it took so long to update, I promised to make it up to you and I think I might be getting there with this chapter. THERE IS MORE TO COME....PROMISE 

Pooky xx


	5. Who knew Cleaning could be so funny!

**Chapter 5 - Who knew cleaning up could be so funny!**

**Thanks to XTimeGirlX, Emily, Kelkat9, Hannah and A. Welsh cakes for you! :)**

**(decided that i would give web welsh cakes out cos they are yummy and i love reviews)**

* * *

The Doctor saw that Rose was either going to pass out or hit him, her face was shocked but there was a slight smile on her lips. He stood up smiling back at her; but she wasn't looking at him but at the ring in his hand. He pulled the ring out of the Box, putting it into his Jean's and then pulled her left hand towards him. She was a little shocked still, so the Doctor gently placed the ring in her outstretched hand and she stared at it in her hand. She looked back at the Doctor and nodded slightly and broke out into the most glorious smile he had ever seen.

"I love you, I want to marry you"

He took the ring from her; he pulled her left hand towards him again. Getting down on one knee again, he gently slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"I love you too"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek and smiled as her lips found their way to his. He pulled away after a couple seconds and smirked at her mock anger. He led her into the front room which she had seen before but the room was dark, she turned to the Doctor who smiled sweetly. The lights came on which made Rose jump, the room which had been plain before was now covered in decorations. The whole room was filled with people and banners that read 'Congratulations' and 'Welcome to your new home'.

Rose screeched happily as she saw her whole family and all her friends and colleagues that now stood in front of her. Noting that there were a few people she did not know and must be the Doctor's co-workers or maybe some of his friends.

She showed off her new engagement ring to everyone and they all looked dreamily at it. She smiled at the Doctor and held his hand at every given moment. She was even introduced to Jack, Margaret, Sam and Robert, Daryl's friends in the office at work. Margaret was his assistant, Jack and Sam were his co-managers and Robert had just joined the research Unit, two months ago. They all called him Daryl which still seemed strange to Rose.

At about 3am the party ended, Rose had fallen asleep on the sofa as soon as the last guest had disappeared. The Doctor picked Rose up and carried her upstairs into her room, and tucked her into bed. When he got back downstairs he started cleaning up, he had a week off so no need to get to bed yet.

Rose woke in the morning to be alone in bed fully clothed, but she knew she had fallen asleep on the sofa downstairs. She got out of bed and walked downstairs, she saw the Doctor sitting up sleeping his back against the sofa, and she sighed at him. Bags full of decorations surrounded him, and some were in front of him. She went over and stepped one leg over his, she bent down and kissed him gently.

As he started to stir, she pulled back and sat on his knees; waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did finally open them they were bloodshot and looked sore.

"Doctor, why did you stay up all night? You look like crap; I must look a right mess"

He smiled slightly "You look gorgeous, as always" He cupped her cheek with his hand, pulled her forward and kissed her lips. "Thank you for that wakeup call, I love you Rose Tyler"

She felt her heart swell a little as she swung her head down onto his chest his thin warm and surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her. She heard soft snoring and looked up to see the Doctor asleep again. She giggled and slapped his arm playfully, ordering him to bed; he sighed and stalked off to get some proper sleep.

She wandered around the place, and finally decided to go have a shower. Luckily the Doctor had directed her to the toilet last night; otherwise she would have problems now. She washed and got dressed in jogger's and a t-shirt. By 3pm the front room and kitchen had been cleaned and the Doctor had wandered down.

She smiled as he looked about the kitchen.

He looked worried "You didn't have to clean up; I was going to do that"

Shaking her head she passed him a cup of tea, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Wasn't too bad I guess, better then the pull down sofa-bed at your old place"

"You only stayed on the sofa because I only had a bed slightly bigger then a single"

He smirked "I know" sitting down on a kitchen stool.

She stuck her tongue out at him "well, we won't be sleeping in separate rooms forever" lifting her left hand and indicating the gold ring on her finger, they smiled at each other.

"What do you want for Breakfast Doctor?"

"OOO I don't know, what can my fiancé cook?"

She blushed slightly "Full English, if you help me"

"Oh go on then" he smiled widely at her and sipped his tea once again. "What tea is this btw?"

"It's Tetley's, why?"

"I don't think I like it much, can we have Red Label teabags again, they are nice"

"Posh aren't you, Well you're in luck that was the last one, mum left some of those weird trail teabags behind. Oh that reminds me, you'll have to call her mum when we get married"

"I forgot about that, well its well worth the aggravation, to have you as my wife and barer of my children"

She smiled "Well, I don't know about kids" she leaned against the kitchen counter, and the Doctor got up off his stool.

"Are you sure" he said as her pushed her into the counter with his body, bending down to kiss her.

"Ouch that hurt"

She smirked wickedly at him a glint of menace in her eyes. "You wanted to play rough"

"But you bite my tongue!"

She burst out laughing at his expression.

* * *

**Please review, you get a virtual welsh cake if you do :) **

**I love reviews *nods***

**xxx  
**


	6. Before the Storm

**This is for Daryl and Annie, because they believe in me and continue to amaze me.**

**A thanks to XTimeGirlX who was the only one to review Chapter 5 before this was posted; thank you for your support and kind words**

**Before the storm**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose woke up one sunny morning, feeling hungry she went downstairs to get breakfast going. She looked in on the Doctor room, hitting herself at the realisation that he wasn't there. This would be a weird weekend; she got downstairs and walked into the kitchen shocked by the people sitting at the table. "Breakfast is ready Rose, come eat before it gets cold"

She was in no mood to disagree and she practically ran to the table, giving Annie and her mother a smile as they gave her funny looks. "So, Miss I'm engaged to the ever so handsome Dr. Daryl Smith, How was your lie in" Annie said smiling cheekily.

She glanced at the clock her mouth opened to say, what lie in? But froze as she looked at the clock, it was 10:45! "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you've been working really hard and this is you're week, so you get to lie in, you're on holiday Rose, get used to it!" Her mother argued while Annie giggled.

"Now, tomorrow Rose, have you got everything sorted?" Jackie looked at her suspiciously

"No, I need to go into town to get something then everything will be ready.

"Ok, well we will all go in after Breakfast is finished, gladly it's a Monday otherwise we'd be in trouble"

"Yeah, the town is a nightmare on a Sunday!" Annie added knowingly

They ate in silence after that, Rose was feeling really nervous now.

The Doctor was getting rather nervous, tomorrow would be the best day of his entire life, and the scariest one as well. He was getting married to the only woman he would ever love; he would be the happiest half human on earth.

"Daryl, Where are you? Get out of the bathroom dude, I need to pee" came Sam's whiny voice from behind the door.

"Sorry Sam got distracted that's all" Looking down at the gold silver wedding ring, slipping it into his pocket and opening the bathroom door.

"Daryl!"

"Yes" he shouted back

"Get your butt down here, right now before lunch gets cold"

He sighed "OK!"

What he saw in the kitchen was pandemonium; Pete had an apron on slaving away cooking eggs. Jack was running around laying the table; Robert hadn't arrived yet, or was still too drunk to think, he couldn't remember. He sat at the table and started eating some toast, but felt a little sick now he knew why they got stupidly drunk last night. They were going to go out for a meal tonight and not drink too much.

Rose stood in silence, staring out into the garden "This is going to change my life forever!"

"Rose?"

Rose jumped as Annie walked into the room, she had wet hair with made the red a little darker then normally; but it still looked amazing in the sunlight that was streaming through the window.

"I know you're nervous, I was too when I married Robert"

"I don't want to mess this up"

"You won't Rose, unless you keep standing there all day, come on we have work to do" she walked over and gave her a hug "come on get dressed"

"Thanks Annie"

* * *

**Please review, you get freshly baked, welsh cakes if you do. Limited offer!**

**Thanks for your support everyone, Please keep reviewing I would love to hear your opinions ******

**Good or bad? Do I need to improve?**


	7. The Wedding: Part 1

**The wedding: Part 1**

**This is just a fill in chapter very small I will upload the next chapter in a couple minutes**

* * *

When Annie woke up, she wondered about the house to wake Rose and Jackie up. Jackie was already awake and sipping a cup of coffee in the kitchen but Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Jackie, Jackie, Rose isn't in her room!" Both of them started to search the house for the bride.

They could find her nowhere in the house, eventually they found her sitting outside in a deck chair; wrapped in a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

The Doctor woke that morning, feeling rather relaxed; he was tired but excited at today's events. He smiled "I'll be married at 3pm" he said to no one in particular. After breakfast all 4 started on the task of cleaning; by the time that everything was tired it was 1:00 and defiantly time to start getting ready, they had to be at the Church at 2:30 which left then an hour or so to get washed and dressed with time to spare. The Doctor was getting nervous as he darned his gray/black Tuxedo.

Jackie walked over to where Rose sat "why are you out here, in the cold?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep properly and coming out here relaxes me. Why what time is it?"

"It's only 12"

"Only... In 3 hours I'm going to be married!"

"Rose, don't start panicking, everything is planned, and nothing will go wrong" She said trying to calm her daughter. Rose smiled and held her arms out for a hug "sometimes you act like a little girl, Rose" Rose only smiled as she was held in her mother's arms.

* * *

**Please review, you get welsh cakes :) with butter or cream and jam.**


	8. The Wedding: Part 2

**I'm sorry you had to wait ages for this, I've been rather busy and been feeling a little rough, I hope it's worth the wait though.**

**The Wedding

* * *

**

It was time for Rose to put on her dress, Annie was amazed at how beautiful it was, and Rose smiled nervously. Jackie came into the room and handed Rose a thermos flask with a straw sticking out of it. "Mother, I am not a child"

Jackie sighed, "Do you think you could hold a cup of tea without getting some down yourself?"

Rose knew her mother was right, even in the thermos cup it was a risk.

The Doctor was rushing, there was no other way to put it, he was nervous and had little time to get ready and leave. Getting his Tuxedo was an easy task usually; he had memories of wearing them nearly every week, but his hands were shaking readily and he was having problems with the buttons. He finally finished getting dressed and sung his Tuxedo Jacket around his shoulders and walked out into the hallway, where Sam and Jack were plaguing Robert about his bow. The Doctor walked downstairs where he met Pete, dressed bar his jacket that hung from a chair by the breakfast bar.

"Daryl, how are you, feeling nervous?"

"Isn't that a stupid question to ask a man who is getting married in an hour and a half?"

"Well, yer I suppose" Pete shrugged and smiled at the Doctor "Do you want a cuppa?"

"Hmm better not, I will probably spill it everywhere" the Doctor shrugged and walked outside into the yard.

Rose was ushered into the church, the Doctor had apparently arrived when they had and they were not, allowed to see each other. The Doctor got a glimpse of someone in a beautiful dress before she was, shoved rather hastily through a door. He was getting anxious to see Rose again. The bells had started clanging; Sam and Robert pushed the Doctor towards the doors of the church.

Rose heard the bells dole through the room, the windows vibrated lightly. It was an amazing day, the sun was shining and the air was clear. Rose smiled as she grazed out into the gardens that surrounded the church. Music started playing in the background and Rose had to gulp to calm her frazzled nerves, someone knocked and she opened the door to see whom it was. It was Pete coming to get her ready to walk down the aisle, the only problem was that he was stood stoke still in the doorway staring at his daughter. "What?" Rose asked, she noted that her voice seemed higher than usual. He noticed that to "Rose, you look just... well amazing, I don't think there are words to describe how beautiful you look"

Rose's knuckles were white and her knees were shaking, she looked down at her hands and forced herself to relax, loosening her grip on the bouquet. The wedding march started and took a deep breath, she felt nervous again. Pete gave her one last hug, before linking arms kissing her on the cheek and walking through the doors.

The Doctor stood stoke still as he watched the doors open, a young flower girl waltz in throwing rose petals as she went, followed by Annie in a Purple dress. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath trying to calm his erratic heart rate. The wedding march started playing and he opened his eyes to see the doors open...

What he saw astounded him, Rose was almost glittering in the sunlight coming through the windows her golden hair curled lightly. The dress looked amazing the outer layer of skirt had been pulled up to the hip on one side, partly covering the under layer of skirt that was covered in sparkly gems and sequins, and the whole dress was made of a combination of different thicknesses of silk. The pale pink gems covered the wrap style corset making it shine and glitter.

She glided towards the Doctor, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the Doctor, her heart swelling as she walked to the altar.

Rose was now facing her father, she smiled happily while they hugged, and Pete took her hand, placing it in the Doctors hand. "I Peter Alan Tyler give my blessing for my daughter Rose Marion Tyler to wed Daryl John Smith".

Pete walked away and sat next to Jackie, who was in tears already, Pete put his arms around her and patted Tony on the head gently.

The vicar held his hands in the air, "Daryl and Rose have decided to create their own vows, I wish for silence while they are being said, Thank you"

The Doctor took a deep breath and starting talking to Rose. "All the times we've been in danger, I never thought that I would be able to be here today with Rose. She was my savour; I owe her everything while she owes me nothing. I love her with all that I am and I hope that that is enough for her.

Rose was finding it hard to control the build up of tears; she smiled at the Doctor and started to speak.

"You saved me that first time, when you took my hand and pulled me along for an adventure, and all the other adventures that followed, I want to thank you for all that you are. You are all the things I have been waiting to find and now I have, I will never let go. You are my saviour; I love and want to be with you until I die."

Pete and Jackie walked towards the couple with their hands held out; both Rose and the Doctor took rings from their hands and faced each other again, sliding the rings on to each other's ring finger.

The vicar called out to the hall "I now pronouns you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Rose smiled at the Doctor, and they met half way, locking lips for the first time as a married couple. The hall burst into applause and cheering and they broke their kiss she glanced around but homed in on a group of people standing and cheering at the back of the hall, The Doctor, Captain Jack, Mickey and many more people she had met on the way. The Doctor smiled at her, not her husband but the time lord, and then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

She felt a tear run down her cheek, but soon forgot to feel pain when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her lips to his.

The Doctor had seen them too, He thought he would have seen malice in the Doctor's eyes but he only saw a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**Well what do you think, I didn't want the wedding scene to be too original, so I kind of made it up, especially the vows. I didn't really know what to write but anyhow I hope that it is still ok, if not brilliant.**

**Hey I never said it was going to be brilliant did I.**

**Please review, Virtual Welsh Cakes for all who review.**

**Pooky xxx**


	9. The Reception

**HUGE THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS for all your support.

* * *

**

The reception

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, a warm sense of remembrance washing over them both. The opening doors flooded the church hall in light; they ran through the open door and down the step, where people were throwing confetti at the newlyweds. Everyone was laughing and cheering as they ran out into the street, where they jumped into a waiting car.

They returned to the house, the huge tent took up most of the garden; everyone arrived half an hour later. Rose and the Doctor used this time to change into clothing that would be more comfortable for dancing the night away.

The Doctor came in while Rose was struggling to do up her zipper on her dress. She thought to herself this is just like all those romantic films where the man walks in and help the woman do up her dress. "Darling can you zip me up?" she chuckled

"Yer but why are you laughing?"

"Because I have always wanted to say that!" laughing louder this time.

After he 'zipped her up', she turned around and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Come on Rose lets go great everyone"

She nodded and smiled at him, The Doctor held out his hand and she took it, smiling widely.

Rose got a surprise when she reached the tent; she walked in, the place was amazing, Balloons and banner's and a huge wedding cake. "What about this Doctor what's behind this?"

"You will find out later Rose, don't be nosy now" he said as he swung her around the room, kissing her lips gently.

There was clapping behind them, they turned to see everyone filing into the tent, staring at them. The music started and everyone wondered around to look for their seats where the tables we being finished off. When everyone was in his or her places, Food appeared and the chatter began. Rose started chatting to Annie, sitting at a round table. Pete and Jackie sat on the Doctor's side; her hand clasped in his.

Eventually pudding was served and then the dancing started, The Doctor got up, holding out his hand to Rose. She was pulled to her feet where he twirled her on the spot, claps and cheers came from around the room. They both walked hand in hand over to the dance floor, music began soon other people joined in. Soon it was the last dance Pete danced with Rose while the Doctor took a twirl with Jackie. People started leaving then, the only people left were the ones who knew where the Doctor had come from.

The Doctor rose from his seat and took Rose to the curtained area. He stopped in front of it facing her; all the remaining guests had stopped dancing and chatting. The Doctor pulled a cord and in slow motion the curtain fell to the floor revealing a rather large blue box, but not just any box, it was a police box.

She looked at the Doctor, "Oh my, is that? Is that the TARDIS?"

He nodded smiling so wide that his cheeks nearly disappeared.

"Go one Rose, go in" she nervously pushed at the door walking inside. "Oh Doctor! This is wonderful!"

"Come on Rose, We've got some travelling to do"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's our honeymoon isn't it?"

"I'd better go say bye to mum first I guess"

"Yer you'd better, go one get going and say goodbye"

"Doctor what about clothes?"

"I've got that sorted, go say bye"

"Ok" she shouted as she ran out the door

The Doctor smiled happily, as he watched her run in high heels.

"Alright, come on Doctor, let's go" Rose slumped against the door out of breath

"Rose are you alright?" he frowned worried about his wife _Wow that's sounds good to say_ he pressed a button to set them off and then walked over to her.

"Yer... Just ran around and I fell over" she giggled slightly as she pulled up her skirt to revel her red knee. "Already getting hurt, not even set out anywhere yet"

"Rose come on let's get that cleaned up" He picked her up and carried her through the TARDIS and through the corridor, pushing a door open with his foot. Rose gasped at the splendour of the room, a huge kind size bed covered in rose petals and a bottle of champagne sitting on the bedside table. He placed her on the end of the bed and walked through another door into a bathroom.

When he came out, the Doctor was carrying an antiseptic wipe; he wiped at the graze and relaxed when he saw it was only a light scratch.

"Thank you Doctor" Rose whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder seductively.

He slowly moved his head so he was looking up at her and she was looking down at him.

"No problem sweetheart" he took her hand and kissed her palm, making a trail of kisses up her arm to her neck. "We're alone" he whispered as he reached her ear. She breathed deeply, "No we aren't alone we'll always have each other"

He smiled and then kissed her passionately. "You know what I mean Rose"

She giggled lightly "Well yer I know what you mean, silly! Make a woman of me my husband"

He stopped kissing her neck, looking into her eyes. "Rose you were always more of a woman then anyone I've ever met, you don't need me to make you a woman"

She slapped him on the arm, "Doctor you know what I mean! I've wanted this for so long"

He laughed loudly "Rose I was only playing, I love you" they smiled to each other as the TARDIS made its journey to a distant planet somewhere in the galaxy.

* * *

**Hey guys this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I will make a sequel to it though I PROMISE!!!**

**Please Review and thanks for sticking with it for so long **** you've been great to me**

**Thanks so much Pooky xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Love you all xxx**


End file.
